


The Hope of Trees

by Mareel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kindred spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hope of Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Wrath of the Lich King period, set at the Argent Tournament Grounds in Icecrown. Fhyron Shadesong has always been one of those background characters who has intrigued me. The narrator is an unnamed druid.

 

  
_"The wind fiercely cuts across this bluff, and most life has long since fled this corner or Icecrown. However, all it takes is a bit of coaxing for it to return, and that is why I walk these grounds. One day these trees will tower over us all."_ \-  Fhyron Shadesong  


 

Each day I watch him tread his self-appointed rounds, lonely tender of frail saplings… perhaps the only being in this place who’s not here to fight, to learn to deal death. 

Or maybe I’m another such. I feel more akin to this solitary tree-tender than to any glorious champions. 

His murmured words to each fragile tree warm me as I silently walk his path. Even the wood of his staff blooms in a moment of flickering life. In this realm of pervasive evil and frozen death, he offers something rare and warming – hope. 

I return to my healing tasks, renewed.

 


End file.
